


put your hand in mine

by setsunasnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, POV: you’re a woman dying in the 1800s except it’s for real, Reincarnation, Reincarnation and soulmate au all in one!! yeah!, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gabriel is still an asshole but his brand goes under and adrien is free to make puns & live, ok they’re not really they’re second years in lycée, so they’re like 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsunasnow/pseuds/setsunasnow
Summary: “Please smile for me, my love.”“H-how? How can I live without you?”Taking his face in her hands, she looked at him. Her hazel eyes held no remorse or uncertainty as she stared into his glassy green ones.“I will always be there with you, even in places you may not see.”In which Marinette and Adrien are soulmates who have been trying to find each other for centuries.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	put your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> *does anime villain hand pose* hello.
> 
> here is an adrinette soulmate/reincarnation au, i actually wrote this for one of my mutuals live on twitter when ao3 was down and fixed it up (a lot) so i’m posting it here lol
> 
> i hope you enjoy!! let me know what you think maybe...? heh

t was the morning of her second year in lycée when Marinette regained her memories. She was walking to school with a skip in her step, humming the newest Jagged Stone song. As she crossed the street, a pounding sensation in her head stopped the girl in her tracks.

Collapsing with a grunt of pain, the world she knew faded away. She tried desperately to get her bearings, to continue on; but her vision failed her. 

In place of the concrete sidewalk were flashes of birthday cakes, bloodied battlefields, and family dinners. She saw horses trotting across the dirt roads near a desolate farmland, and even the thump of her textbooks hitting the ground didn’t pull her out of her stupor.

When the world around her started to make sense again, she could tell something was different.

No, the soil beneath her feet and the rivers over yonder were the same, Marinette knew that, she lived it; yet a foreign absence was gnawing its way through her skin, like taking shells from the beach or the sun without a rainbow. It was intangible, whatever it was— but what could it be?

The bell rang with a metallic screech, startling her, and Marinette took that as her cue to move on.

The school day moved at a snail’s pace, and prodding her mind for answers didn’t do much good. Sighing, Marinette pulled out her art supplies from her bag, plopped them onto her desk and began to draw.

Memories flashed through her mind; people, places and things. Rain going down an old roof’s crooked storm gutters, a famished woman with bony arms wrapped around her baby, a farmer who looked like...

Huh. He looked a lot like Adrien.

She forced her mind to focus. The man’s hair was platinum blond, unlike Adrien’s sunshine locks. His eyes were dull and mossy, while Adrien’s were evergreen and bright. He was tan and his muscles were toned, whilst Adrien was pale and slim.

But their smile was the same; refreshing and bright, like it could whisk you away.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng!”

Marinette jumped, the boom of a commanding voice bringing her back from her reverie.

“Y, y-yes?!” said Marinette, posture stiff and upright. This gathered the attention of her class, causing her face to flare even more. ‘Does this woman want to kill me?!’

“Are my lessons not interesting enough for you?” The teacher growled,

“N-no, ma’am! I mean, yes! I mean- They are, yes—yes they are! Interesting, I mean.”

Marinette nervously chuckled, anxiously entwining her fingers. The commanding woman narrowed her eyes, giving the designer a disapproving glare, nevertheless continuing. “Good,” she grumbled, turning back to the projector screen.

Marinette sighed in relief, and the stifled chuckle of the boy next to her caught her attention. She eyed him with furrowed brows, face scrunched.  
“Good to know that you haven’t changed since collège, Lucky Ladybug.”

Red creeped down her face toward her neck. It had been a while since her last slip-up, and she never realized Adrien was her seatmate until now, due to the new year’s schedule.

‘Somehow, I think that makes it worse.’

It had been 4 years and her heart still melted when she’s around him, but not to the same degree as before.

She considered him her best friend. That’s all that matters, right?

‘Just a friend, just a friend, just a friend… Keep telling yourself that!’

“Well,” she drawled, facing him, “Can’t say the same for you. It’s good to see Mister Model has been let go from the Barbie Doll manufacturing company.”

He smiled wide, leaning closer to the girl with a snicker. “Ooh, our Ladybug’s gotten feisty. I take it you heard about Gabriel?”

“I did! I know how stressful that house was so I’m glad you’re—“

A sudden authoritative voice interrupted her.  
“Agreste! Dupain-Cheng! Out in the hall.”

Marinette jumped before nodding quickly. Adrien looked befuddled before complying.

As they exited the classroom, ignoring the chuckles and jeers of their classmates, Marinette shot Adrien a piercing glare. Rubbing the back of his neck, he smiled nervously. 

“I didn’t do anything!”  
“I know just— this is so embarrassing…” Marinette grumbled, falling to her knees. “First period and I already humiliated myself!“

Adrien bent down, deciding to take her hand in his. “Hey, it’s okay. The day just started.” With a smirk, he continued: “Let’s stay paws-itive together, alright?” 

Marinette let out a snort as she looked into his eyes, her hand still entwined with his. “Was that a cat pun?”

“Su-purr-b, don’t you think?” He grinned.

She couldn’t believe it. Maybe it was the pent-up anxiety from earlier, or getting outed by a teacher in front of the entire class on the first day, or maybe it was Adrien freakin’ Agreste making a cat pun, but Marinette couldn’t hold it anymore.

She tumbled over and her lungs felt like they were going to burst as she laughed, startling the blond. His eyes lit up in recognition, smiling wider than she thought possible as he joined her in raucous laughter.

“W-we’re gonna get caught—“  
“I’m only laughing because you’re laughing!” He wheezed.  
“Okay, okay.”

Standing up, Marinette cleared her throat.  
“To be clear, that wasn’t funny.”  
“What? You laughed—!!“  
“—but I assume you were under a strict ‘no fun or you’re fired’ rule working for Gabriel, so I’ll let it pass.” Marinette chuckled.

Adrien sighed.

“There is one downside to Gabriel going under, and it’s no more free allowance.” He threw his arm over his forehead in a dramatic fashion, brows scrunched in faux despair, “Alas, I can no longer contribute to the environment and save lives— oh, to be like Lila Rossi!”

Marinette straightened. Brushing off her blouse, she couldn’t help but giggle. “That’s true—“

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Marinette clutched her throbbing head, massaging the aching area to no relief. It was drumming to a dizzying beat, and she felt bile build in her throat.

“Marinette? Marinette, are you okay?”

His words were gargled salt water in her head, impossible to digest. She was at the end of a fraying thread, falling further down.

The world slipped through her fingers and the next thing she knew, she was looking at an abandoned countryside. There, she saw the platinum blond from before, crouching next to a heaving woman. Sweat coated the woman’s frame, slightly dampening her white nightdress as she lay back in a wooden rocking chair. Her eyes were closed and Marinette could vaguely hear the cry of a baby.

( “Don’t cry, my loves,” said the woman tenderly as she shakily brushed her husband’s cheek, “You will be alright.”

The man tucked the baby into the crib as it continued to cry. The tears in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed as he held his wife, soothing her.

“I know, my love,” his voice wavered, “But I will miss you.”

The woman beamed. “I’ll miss you too. I love you.”

The woman looked down at her husband. He was crouched and shaking, holding their baby like a lifeline— like it was the most precious gift in the world. Her lips wobbled, forcing down her own tears as she smiled.

“I’m sorry I’m leaving you so soon, my loves,” she whispered hoarsely, “I’m sorry I couldn’t do enough.”

“You are amazing, Evelyn.” he grasped her frail hand, holding back a sob, “I love you with my whole heart. I—“

Sobs wracked his body as he rubbed his wife’s palm shakily, his wails reverberating through the wooden house. She looked at him, a bittersweet smile on her face as she held him, their baby crying just as loud.

“Please smile for me, my love.”  
“H-how? How can I live without you?”  
Taking his face in her hands, she looked at him. Her hazel eyes held no remorse or uncertainty as she stared into his glassy green ones.  
“I will always be there with you, Graham, even in places you may not see. Lilith —our child— needs you. Okay?”

Almost robotically, he nodded. She smiled.

“Thank you. I love you so much, dear.”  
“I love you, Evelyn. More than you will ever know.”

Her hold loosened, slowly slipping down his face as her eyes began to flutter closed. Graham sobbed, holding his baby tighter; for she was his love’s last lifeline. )

Marinette felt a bolt of lightning strike her system, igniting a fire in her she’d never felt before. Adrien was looking at her, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes and before she could react, she felt his body collide with hers.

“It is you,” he breathed, exasperated. “My love, you remember, don’t you?”

“Gr...Graham?” she whispered, disbelieving.

“My love!” Adrien yelled, voice laced with nothing but excitement. 

He picked Marinette up and spun her around, laughing with his whole heart.

“It’s you! It’s you!” The other students were looking at them strangely, but neither of them could seem to care. They found each other multiple lives later, but it was worth it. 

“Graham!” she laughed, “Put me down.”  
“I think you mean ‘Adrien,’ my love.”  
“...Shoot.”  
When Marinette was brought back to earth, Adrien wrapped her in one more hug.

“I’m so glad it’s you. I had a feeling, but since you didn’t remember...” He murmured, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Marinette sighed in content.

“I know what you mean. When I remembered, I thought Graham looked a lot like you. Call it soulmate instincts.” She joked and Adrien laughed.

“Well, my love, it looks like we have some catching up to do.” He said, pursing his lips as he neared her. She lifted a finger in front of his face.

“I don’t know if you are aware, Adrien, but we are in school.” She laughed, “After?”  
“After.”

Clasping her hand in his, he kissed her knuckles gently, prompting a laugh from the girl. He smiled, dazzling and warm, and carnations blossomed on her cheeks. She swore it was the same for him, too.


End file.
